1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and more importantly to an improved storage container for compact audio (CD), video (DVDI or game disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the inventor herein developed a molded plastic storage container for commercially packaged compact video disks which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,584, which issued to Charles Raucci, Jr. on Nov. 3, 1998. That container has enjoyed substantial commercial success in the application for which it was designed and represents the most pertinent prior art known to the applicant herein.
The applicant has found that, particularly in the rental market for various entertainment products contained on compact disks; i.e. DVD""s, audio CD""s, as well as video game CD""s, there is a need for a container which will adequately protect a disk separately from its commercial packaging.
From the preceding discussion, it will be understood that among the various objectives of the present invention are included the following:
the provision of an improved storage container for compact disks adapted to receive and retain a disk, without any other packaging, and the provision of a container of the above-described character wherein use of the disk receiving feature is optional, without degrading its utility as a container for a digital video disk in its original commercial package.
These and other objectives of the present invention are efficiently achieved by providing an integrally molded structure having a first substantially flat base surface with opposed outwardly stepped end walls and an outwardly stepped side wall extending along one edge between said end walls. A hinged spine extends along the edge of said base surface opposite the side wall. A second substantially flat cover surface hinged to the spine opposite the base surface and having inwardly stepped end walls and an inwardly stepped side wall extending along one edge between the end walls opposite the spine. When closed, the inwardly stepped walls of the cover surface engage the outwardly stepped walls of the base surface. The corners of the side walls may be provided with detents which, when engaged operate to frictionally lock the container in the closed position.
The improvement of the present invention is provided by integrally molding in the flat base surface a plurality of hinged tabs. A disk receiving hub is molded in the surface of a retainer plate having a plurality of slots therethrough adapted to engage the hinged tabs when the same extend inwardly from the base surface of the container. A disk may thus be retained on the hub, within the container and separately from any commercial packaging for the disk.
The foregoing, as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the various views of the appended drawings.